


Pretty

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 02:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10151759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: Once, he'd have thought she was pretty. Now, he doesn't know what to think of her.





	

When he met her, there wasn't much to think of. She was clearly devastated, and of course he knew the story. Edward Lupin had left her, alone, pregnant and disowned.  
Scorpius felt sorry for her, almost.  
That was before he got to know her-pieces all over, her heart in tatters. Lily Potter was like a porcelain doll, with the cunning to hide her scars but not enough cunning to truly hide them. Scorpius was scared, a little. So he didn't go near her, and she was left as a mess.  
But she was Lily Potter, and her fame made sure everybody knew, and deep down, Scorpius empathized.  
Empathy. That was one thing he shouldn't feel for her, as she would take it and run with it, guilt-tripping everybody to get her way.  
It wasn't _wicked_. It was fair, in fact. The world was cruel to her, why shouldn't she be cruel to it?  
But...but for a girl so beautiful to be so terrible.  
Lily Potter wasn't ugly. She was utterly stunning, with wavy auburn hair that fell to her elbows and her late grandfather's hazel eyes that glittered whenever she was happy. So Scorpius couldn't really hate her when those eyes glittered, who could hate someone so...so breathtaking?  
That was the question that ran through his mind when he thought of her.  
Lily Luna Potter.  
But now, the pain in her eyes had dulled.  
It wasn't like he pretended not to feel bad. It was just that everything about her had dulled, _she_ had dulled.  
Except for those looks.  
A long time ago, Scorpius Malfoy would have thought of Lily Potter as pretty, maybe even beautiful.  
Now he doesn't even know if he should think of her or not.


End file.
